Whats Not To Love
by strong man
Summary: Nelson is in love with Charlie, but Rex moves in, trying to convince him to let him be his crush because he is in love with him as well. Nelson is having a difficult time wrapping his head about this and assumes that this is all an act, so Rex must prove his love is real enough for him and Wanda. Maybe he doesn't trust himself being loved by a taken dog.


_**This is my first fic of upcoming movie,**__**The Queen's Corgi**_

_**Description: **_For those who do not know about this or never heard of this, it kind of like Ozzy and the fact that it is only available in other states besides the United States yet. It is based on real history, in animation form so look it up to see what I am talking about. If you want me to do Tyson pursuing Rex then comment on the topic. Due to it not being released in the US, I'll only be covering the ending or the unfolding the untold story.

_**Date:**_ June 14

_**Pairings:**_ Tyson/Rex/Wanda, Rex/Nelson/Charlie **(Slash)**

_**Rated:**_ M

The two were running down the hall, knocking the Butler off balance, but Wanda leaped into action to save him from a disaster and from disappointing the queen. "Wow, you are amazing," Rex said, walking up to her after the Butler cleared his throat was on his way dining room to clean until Nelson walked passed him, he looked worried and very down. "Nelson? Rex saw him in the distance. Wanda giggled, I'll leave you boys to talk" She yawned and said that it's time for her nap anyway before Queen Elizabeth picked her up and placed her in her caring arms. "Ooh, you must be tired" she cuddled her "now, let's get you ready for bed" They went into the room to the right and closed the door. Rex smiled than ran up, calling his name in the process. "Rex" The other Corgi looked up, smiled, and his tail started to wag as he stopped in front of him. "Nelson, you looked sad, is something the matter? He asked, watching as worried. "Well, it's about a particular Corgi" He didn't want to let him know what he had fallen in love, but Rex found his sentence very obvious "Is it Margret or maybe some other kind of dog," He asked. Not quite" he walked up and whispered in his ear to follow him and walked to the closet, Rex followed him, but concerned about his girlfriend. Once disappeared, Prince Philip was walking by when he noticed the closet was open, so he asked Bernard to close it for him, which he did. Nelson sat down in the middle of the flor, waiting while Rex took his sweet time by looking scared as they were closed in, but he eventually took a breath.

He approached Nelson and sat down face to face "So, tell me what is troubling you," He asked. "It's hard to explain, but" he paused to take a moment to collect himself "I am not exactly into females," He asked, wondering how he will react to his sexuality. Rex knew everybody has their own sexual orientation and happy he came out instead of masking himself to keep the balance of nature. He also knew that coming out is never easy and he sensed that fright with Nelson, so he calmed him down by licking his nose, seemed to do the trick "Hmmm, I feel better, much better in fact" He said happily. "It was not a problem, I've watched situations like this on the television" He explained. Nelson thanked him for understanding and started to walk out, but Rex said "Who do you love? I wanna know" he ran to sit beside him. A follow-up question was like a brick wall to him, but his confidence is strong. "If you must know, you may not like it if I tell you," Rex sighed cause he knew it was him without a doubt. "If it's that serious, "he placed a front paw on top of his "I'm here" Both smiled at each other as Nelson blushed "I appreciate the support" they nuzzled one another and pulled away "The one I have a crush on is Charlie. Rex was confused and said that he should be the next in line. 'What about Wanda, isn't she going to be upset? He asked.

"I'll tell her when the time comes' He scooted closer with seductive eyes and knocked him down thus getting on top of him. "So, does this mean," Nelson asked, and Rex nuzzled the side of his cheek, "For the time being...at least until Charlie finds his way back. Nelson nervously laughed, but was took by surprise when he was pulled into a tongue-inflated kiss which lasted until the need for air was needed. He looked up and began to wonder if this was real, Rex couldn't possibly be, could he? As much as he wanted to, he didn't want him as a decoy love interest; maybe this was real love. Rex decided to show his possible boyfriend that he is serious about this and went down to the lower part, his balls were big, and his stretch was massive, he licked his lips as he was thirsty. That mouth was meant for Wanda, but time has changed. Nelson tried to relax of what about to come then gasped and quickly looked to see his friend licking his huge balls. He never had anyone feel him before and Rex being the first one, he was sure his first time would be with Charlie and that handsome face.

Rex pushed his muzzle harder, trying to get as much of the scent cause it was a delightful smell like cotton candy and kibble. Before going any further, Nelson said that he has to process this turn of events. Rex was sad cause here he was, giving his heart out to him and his possible boyfriend took this as if it was an ugly joke, so he slowly got off of him. Nelson leaned up to look at him, sporting a sad face, and walked away into the corner. He felt instantly guilty, not even giving him a chance; he got up to try to say he was sorry until the queen opened the door "Oh my, what're you two doing here? She said shocked and got Rex into her arms. "Nelson, you shouldn't play in here, it's dangerous" She looked at him. Nelson turned to her and made his way out rather slowly with gluing his eyes on Rex. "Rex, forgive me, but you're not Charlie," He thought.

_**Totally saw **__**Saberspark's review on this movie and he was right, it does look watchable. That said, kid shows and movies have hidden dirty jokes aimed at adults. Anyway, go watch his video. Now onto my intentions for this, I was going to go a completely different route with this, but I ended up with something ingenious. Let me hear your thought of my version, SPOILERS NOT INCLUDED. PLEASE don't waste your time flaming homophobic words at me; I am tired of them so much that I embrace them.**_


End file.
